Bittersweet Nothings
by Freeze-Eternity-4ever
Summary: At the end of her seventh year at Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley disappears from the wizarding world. Three years later Harry is still trying to recover. Will the fear of their now different lives break their love or will it make it stronger? R&R to find out
1. Guess it's goodbye

**A Note- This is one of the two fics I have always wanted to write ever since I joined ( The other being -And the world went black) this is a very cliché plot but I hope To make it realistic and I will add twists and turns to it. The plot is of course, in the summary . I don't own Harry Potter ( gonna drag me to court?)**

_July, 1999, End of the Hogwarts year_

"I'll be waiting for you on the platform, Ginny!" Hermione shouted.

Their seventh year had come to an end at last! The year seemed to have dragged on forever in the absence of Ron and Harry. Both of them had enrolled for auror training. Hermione had already got a dozen letters saying that they wanted her to come and work with them. Ginny had received a letter from her Quidditch idol Gwenog Jones the captain of the Holyhead Harpies, an all female team asking her to join as soon as she left Hogwarts.

"I'll be there in a sec!" Ginny shouted back.

She quickly shut the blinds of the train widow grabbed her wand from the now-empty seat and taking a deep breath said, "I guess this is good bye." She disaparated.


	2. 3 years later, year 2002, MoM

**A Note- I usually write short chapters but I try and make it up by making sure that they are great! Thank you Scrappy8 for your generous review! I want to own Harry potter! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

* * *

" ...You have to take the week off Harry! Even Ron and I have taken a week off. Taking some time off won't kill you but the overwork maybe will!" Hermione shouted, rising up to her toes with her hands fast upon her hips.

Harry shifted uneasily in his cubicle at the _Auror Headquaters_. Hermione was rather terrifying when she wanted to be. Well, Harry thought, On the plus side he could go and help out at the Burrow, fix up his little house over here in London and best of all he could spend some time with his favourite little godson Teddy. On the minus side, well, was there a minus side? After all, even Kingsley Shaklebolt had suggested him to take a leave after he and Ron had cracked the case of the Death eater Antonin Dolohov. Maybe, he thought, I should take a short leave.

" Fine," he said," I'll take and off."

Hermione gave him a thumbs-up.


	3. New ark airport 2001, USA

Veronica Smithkins was on the top of the world! She had been given her first assignment as a reporter. She had to report on the American singing sensation Virginia Wesley*****. She had been given a chance to travel with her all the way to London to cover her performance at London's West end.

She would even get to stay with her! This was a luxury for a girl born and raised in the Queens. This was her big break. At five o' clock in the morning she was at the New Ark airport and there she was.

Virginia's hair was in a stylish black bob (it was a wonder how she could change her hairstyle so often) and she was sporting a long grey coat with a thin black belt wrapped stylishly around her waist. Veronica waved at her; she gave her a charming smile and walked up to her.

"You are Ms. Smithkins?" She spoke with a jaw-dropping British accent.

"Yes I am ma'am! Wow you perfected the accent in such a short time!" She said feeling star-struck.

"I actually am British. It was the American accent I perfected." She gave a slight laugh, "Well don't just stand there we have a lot to do!"

Three hours later as she was boarding the plane she couldn't help but wonder what caused a woman with such a remarkable talent to come here in New York away from her home?

A No**te- I don't own Harry Potter but non I own everything so it own it too! Veronica Smithkins is my new OC. Hope you like her. She is a muggle and she is now going to report on *Someone. She likes to gossip and she is your average American girl. And I am your average French girl. have fun reading.**


	4. New people

**A Note- I don't own Harry Potter but I want toooo!**

"It's time for a nap Teddy!"

"But 'Areeee!" Teddy lisped his hair turning a bright orange.

"I'll take you out for an ice cream in the evening and Victoire will be there too." Harry knew that Teddy loved playing with Victoire who had just started speaking.

Teddy seemed to consider this and then he brightened, his hair turning a bubblegum pink.

"Okey-Dokey!"

Harry tucked Teddy into his bed and within a few he was fast asleep and his hair again turned back into it's natural sandy-brown colour.

Taking a week off had been a really good thing. He was right now spending a little time with his godson Teddy in his small home near the Ministry in London. He had to spend an entire two days repairing it with magic.

He was on the first floor in his bedroom staring out of the newly-painted window when a sleek black Limousine appeared in front the neighbouring house. That house had been put on sale recently by it's previous owners- a French couple who had come to stay there for a few months until the husband had got a transfer. Hermione had told Harry this. Harry had seen the couple just once when they were moving out.

The back door of the car opened and a woman stepped out of it. She was wearing a scarf that hid her entire face. Another woman stepped out, she was short and curvy and she had a notebook in her hand. The Limousine drove off the moment the two ladies entered through the gate.

That moment his best mate Ron apparated into the living room. Harry climbed down. He was sure that it was Ron because no one else would just simply apparate into his house; no one except Ron and Hermione that is.

" Teddy asleep?"

"Yeah, now I have to take him and Victoire to Diagon alley in the evening."

"Tough luck." Ron slumped down on the couch in the living room


	5. Charring cross, Wednesday, 2001

**A Note- To anyone who thinks I have quit fanfiction- I haven't. I had a lot of family events you see. I am sorry for sounding like a fangirl here but I am trying to get into the OC's character. It is not easy to write as ypou have to get into the character completely. AS for my manic guest reviewer. I will update my stories now STOP FREAKING OUT! I don't own HP JKR does.**

Veronica was now walking around with a grin similar to a Cheshire cat's. She, along with Virginia had moved into a gigantic house and now she was living her wildest dreams. They were going around buying clothes every day and she was going to all sorts of extravagant shops and restaurants, the kinds she had only seen in films.

Then there was Virginia herself. She was sudden, unpredictable and yet she was the kindest and most charming person to walk on the earth. She was one of those people who would just keep changing her hair colour just for the heck of it. Today she was an Indian blonde, tomorrow her hair would be dyed a brilliant violet.

She had to keep noting down everything. She wasn't there just to have fun! There were photos to be shot, notes to be taken, places to be written about and she still had a lot of interviews left! Virginia was usually up all night practicing which gave her little time in the day to do her work.

Tomorrow they were going to see her performing hall for her performance. Today was probably their last day to have fun.

They were on Charring Cross today looking about in a store that apparently specialized in 'Everlasting Perfume'.

Veronica was sampling a perfume titled 'Forever Rose' when two small children rushed towards her.

""MUGGLE!"" Both of the children shouted.

One of them was a small boy wearing a black coloured cap. The other was one of the most beautiful toddlers she had ever seen with large blue eyes; sleek, silvery hair and her skin seemed too flawless, almost like the surface of the moon.

At that very moment a young man rushed into the shop. He looked rather distressed.

He came up to the two now giggling children. He was wearing round glasses and he had rather messy hair.

He looked up at her to reveal a pair of beautiful green eyes. They weren't your usual dull green, they were bright and emerald-like.

"I am sorry for Teddy and Victoire, I really am. They keep making up words you see."

"Oh no they are rather sweet! You must be their father?" She asked doubtfully.

"Godfather." He said bending down to arrange the little boy's cap. Veronica caught a slight peek of orange from underneath.

"How long have you been here for?" She asked him.

"I moved here three years ago, I used to live in Surrey you know."  
"I am here for the month actually I live on Oak Street."

"Well what a coincidence!" He said looking up, "You would be my new neighbour I assume?"

"I-I think so."

"Well then I shall be seeing you around miss-?"

"Smithkins, Veronica Smithkins."

"I should really be going now."

"BYE!" the two children bellowed over their shoulders as they rushed out of the shop.

Veronica waved at them.

She turned around to see Virginia standing frozen with a perfume bottle in her hand. It was as though she had seen a ghost.


	6. SoS

**A note- I don't own Harry potter! And The song is SOS by ABBA. I have exams coming so I cant update for a month. I take extra subjects you know. And my mum's gone crazy as we speak. She's calling me to study got to go- Arianne.**

Veronica just managed to hold on to Virginia's hand as she fell. A shop assistant came in running with a glass of water in her hand. Both she and the assistant led her to a nearby sofa. She gratefully accepted the glass of water and flashed a dazzling smile at the assistant.

"Oh I must've lost my balance!" She laughed though she looked rather weak.

"I think we ought to go the house."

"Yes, yes we must!"

The driver soon arrived and they were home in no time. Veronica decided not to question Virginia for the latter might just faint again. She seemed to gawk at the neighbouring house as though she had never seen it before.

"Are you alright?" Veronica asked.

"'m fine really. I think I'll just lie down in my room for a while. Try not to disturb me please darling? Thank you!"

Veronica gave a small smile and quickly went upstairs to her room.

Once she was inside, she let out a slightly manic laugh. She quickly rummaged through the side drawer. She soon found what she was looking for, a long wooden stick which had a slight silvery string poking out of it.

"Finite Incantatem!" She pointed the wand at the face.

Her hair grew longer and were now a shade of auburn, freckles seemed just appear on her face from nowhere and she suddenly seemed rather young, not a day above twenty. Virginia Wesley had disappeared. She had been replaced by Ginevra, Ginny.

_Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find_

Ginny stood against the wall which faced the neighbouring house almost as though she were trying to listen. She might just hear Ron's voice. Oh she had missed him! She had missed mum, dad, Bill, Charlie Hermione, George everyone!

_I tried to reach for you but you have closed your mind_

As for Harry there was slight anger, why had he jumped out when everything had finally settled down?

_Whatever happened to our love I wish I understood_

_But it was you who had chosen to go away_; her conscience seemed to prick her.

And Teddy! Teddy had grown up a lot! She had just seen him once when he was a small baby. Tonks would have been proud of him! Harry had taken good care of him.

_It used to be so nice, it used to be so good_

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me S.O.S.  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me S.O.S.  
When you're gone, how can I even try to go on  
When you're gone though I try how can I carry on_

Harry! Was he an auror now? Had he tried to find her? Was Ron an auror now? And what about Hermione!

_You seemed so far away though you were standing near  
You made me feel alive but something died I fear  
I really tried to make it out I wish I understood  
What happened to our love, it used to be so good_

__She seemed to stop in her tracks. She wasn't supposed to dwell on the past. She sighed and took out her wallet. In it was a small newpaper cutting that contained Harry's photo. She had taken it out of the _Daily Prophet _before leaving.

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me S.O.S.  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me S.O.S.  
When you're gone, how can I even try to go on_

"**_When you're gone though I try how can I carry on_**_?_"


	7. The damage

**A Note- Hey earthlings! I wanted to do this but my exams are in full swing so I had so just delay it a bit**

Hermione granger was probably the only one who knew what Harry was doing, apart from him himself.

Ever since her final year at Hogwarts had ended, Harry had changed a lot. He had suddenly stepped out of the gloom-filled atmosphere, addressing everyone, taking charge and helping everyone in any possible way in which he could. Heck, he even brought back the _old_ George Weasley!

He had become the youngest auror in the history of the ministry. Before that, he had shied away from reporters locked himself up, trying to ease his grief but then suddenly he started facing the cameras, speaking out to the world.

No one really knew why but Hermione had figured it all out_. It was guilt_. Guilt had almost driven him to insanity. Then Ginny disappeared. That, Hermione thought, had been the last straw. He was almost rebelling, telling everyone that he could take care of himself. But he couldn't. She saw him struggling and so did Ron. He would often stop while tying his shoelaces, staring into the distance, his emerald-green eyes betraying nothing. Ron often tried to ease him but once he was gone, he was gone. The worst thing was that he had no nightmares; it was almost as though he had forced them out. He slept with his teeth clenched and his arms rigid.

As for Ginny, she had disappeared. Just _disappeared_. There was no other word for it. Gone without a single _trace _of it happening. She remembered, Ron and Harry running up and down the entire Hogwarts express searching for her before the train started moving. Harry forcing the ministry to keep the file open, even after three whole years. Ron would sometimes tell him that maybe she had died but he himself failed to believe that. But even if Ginny did come back safe and unharmed, would she ever find the real Harry? The one who _she_ once knew?


End file.
